The disclosure relates to a damper device that includes an input element, an intermediate element, an output element, a first elastic body that transfers torque between the input element and the intermediate element, and a second elastic body that transfers torque between the intermediate element and the output element.
There has hitherto been known a damper device that includes: a center disk that serves as an input element that has a plurality of spring retainers that extend from the inner periphery; two plates that serve as an output element and interpose the center disk; a plurality of damper springs (first and second elastic bodies) disposed in pairs between the spring retainers of the center disk which are adjacent to each other; and a ring-shaped intermediate member that has a plurality of separators each interposed between the two damper springs which are paired with each other, and in the damper device the two damper springs which are paired with each other are caused to act in series with each other (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-243536, for example). The damper device further includes an auxiliary damper spring fitted in a long hole formed in the outer peripheral portion of the center disk. An arcuate housing space (window) that houses a side portion of the auxiliary damper spring is formed in each of the two plates. The housing space of each plate has a circumferential length that is longer than that of the auxiliary damper spring. When the center disk is rotated and the damper spring is compressed and deformed, the auxiliary damper spring is moved along the housing space. When the amount of compressive deformation of the damper spring exceeds a certain amount, the auxiliary damper spring abuts against one of receiving surfaces formed on both sides of the housing space. Consequently, when the auxiliary damper spring abuts against one of receiving surfaces formed on both sides of the housing space, the auxiliary damper spring and the damper springs act in parallel with each other to absorb large impact torque transferred to the center disk and torque fluctuations. When impact torque that is so large as not to be absorbed even by compressive deformation of the auxiliary damper spring is transferred to the center disk, a stopper supported by the two plates abuts against a stopper receiving surface formed on the center disk.